


Without You Here (Happy x OC/Reader)

by crimsonheart01



Series: 12 Days of Ficmas [6]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Angry Kissing, Christmas visit, F/M, Hate to Love, Love/Hate, apologizing, love hate relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 17:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17047832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonheart01/pseuds/crimsonheart01
Summary: Happy visits his mom for Christmas and clashes with her Personal Care Worker





	Without You Here (Happy x OC/Reader)

**On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, a little Happy, Mama Lowman and an OC.**

**Word Count:** 2,863

**Playlist:** _Present Without A Bow - Kasey Musgraves_

**Warnings: some swearing and intimidation.**

* * *

"Ma?" he called out as he pushed open the front door.

No answer came and he searched the living room. It was empty. He listened to the house, noticing how quiet it was. His mom was too old, and too sick to be going off on her own. She wasn't one to go out alone anyways. There was the perfectly simple explanation that she was sleeping, but being a Son for so long had him thinking that something could be amiss.

He slid his hand over the hilt of his gun, gripping it tightly as he forcefully shut the door behind him. He hoped that the slamming of the door would rouse anyone in the house. He lifted the gun out of it's holder and began his perusal of the house. He eyed up the kitchen and nothing. He made his way to the back room, noticing immediately that the back door was wide open. Tightening his grip, he moved towards the sliding glass door. He poked his head out at the same time that someone came barging through the open door. They crashed into one another.

"Shit." The intruder swore.

He grunted as he was knocked backwards but kept his balance. The other person fell down, landing on their backside. He heard the small exclaim that came out and figured the intruder to be a woman.

"Who the fuck are you?" The intruder exclaimed, spotting the gun and scrambling backwards, trying to right themselves back up.

He took a moment to regain his composure and noticed the light blue scrubs. The woman standing there was clearly the personal care worker he'd taken the time to hire. Being up in Tacoma didn't give him the chance to be here all the time. When he went Nomad that would change, but until then, he'd been resigned to hire a PSW.

"Where's Ma?" He demanded.

The fear fell from her expression and a subtle disdain took over. She raised one eyebrow, crossing her arms.

"You must be Happy."

He licked his lips, "Where is Ma?"

"Sleeping. In her bed." She rolled her eyes and shouldered past him.

He tilted his head, and watched her retreat into the house through the corner of his eyes. When she was out of sight, he peered into the backyard to see the shed opened. There was a box of old Christmas ornaments and lights opened. He glanced back, wondering why this woman was pulling all that shit out.

He closed the back door and turned to try and find out what this woman was doing to his mother's house. He followed the sound of tinkering and found here balancing on a stool and looping lights from the curtain rod in the living room.

"What are you doing?" He questioned.

She ignored him and continued to hang the lights from the front window. He saw that her feet weren't level on the stool she was using. She was moments away from going ass over tea kettle. He was wont to let her fall, but knew that if Ma found out he let it happen she'd cuss him out.

She took an unsteady step forward and the stool began to tip. He reached out and grabbed her by the arm, swinging her down and standing her back up right. She ripped her arm out of his grip and stomped away from him.

He narrowed his eyes at her. What was her problem?

She disappeared into the back again, this time emerging carrying the heavy box. He sighed, remembering the manners his mother instilled into him and moved to help her with the box. She grunted at him and shuffled past him, refusing to let him touch the box.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He growled.

She turned her back to him, draping garland around the front door, "Why don't you go back to wherever it is you'd rather be, and let your lonely old mother die in peace."

"What the fuck did you just say?" He seethed.

She whipped around, fury to match his in her eyes, "You heard me."

"Don't talk about what you don't know." He warned.

"What I don't know?" She shouted. "I'm here every day, looking after your mother. The woman who thinks the sun rises and sets with you. I think I know a little bit about her fragile state of being. I know exactly what I'm talking about. In the entire year you've hired me, I've never seen you. Not once. Why even bother coming to see her? It's going to break her heart when you leave again. Why pretend you even still care? She has me now, right? Your replacement."

He charged forward, backing her into the wall, "I didn't hire you to run your mouth."

"Don't feel obligated just because it's the holidays." She sassed, all her anger and attitude filtering into her tone.

He lifted his fist and slammed into the wall next to her head. She didn't flinch. He had to give her that. He didn't scare her. That was a first. Most women ran frightened from him the second they set eyes on him.

He opened his mouth to tell her off again, but their yelling eventually roused Ms. Lowman. Her frail body casting a shadow over the both of them. Stopping mid sentence, the girl raced over to his mother, grabbing her arm and holding her steady.

"Mijo." Mama smiled, "Is that you?"

He turned to fully face his mother, giving her his version of a smile, "You shouldn't be out of bed."

The caregiver nodded, "Something we actually agree on." He rolled his eyes but kept any more comments to himself. She began leading his mom back up the stairs, "Come on mama, let's get you back into bed. I'm sure your son won't leave before he has a chance to visit properly with you."

He could hear the accusation in the woman's voice and it sent another lick of rage through him. Who did she think she was? Questioning him, or his love for his mother. He was paying her salary wasn't he? Didn't that say enough? He stomped off to the kitchen, ripped open the fridge and grabbed the first alcoholic beverage he could spot. Thankfully, it was beer.

He leaned against the counter, his fingers squeezing around the bottle in his hand. How dare this random woman speak to him that way. He wasnn't left to his stewing for long when he heard light footsteps coming back down the hall. He looked up in time to see the care giver place both her hands on her hips.

"I'll be damned if our arguing upsets your mother." She hissed, "I don't care how long you plan to stay this time, but if you love you're mother you'll find a way to leave without breaking her heart again."

The woman stepped menacingly into the kitchen and jabbed him in the chest. He smacked it away.

"Leave." He rumbled, "Get out of my mother's house. We won't be needing your services anymore."

She swallowed, backing up to glare at him.

She curled her lip up at him, "Have fun explaining that to your mother."

She spun around towards the living room. He kept on her tail, making a point to let it be known that she had an escort out. They glared at one another as she slipped her running shoes on and tied them up with jerky movements. As she stood her eyes lingered on the decorations half done.

"Make yourself useful and make sure these decorations are up by tomorrow morning." She commanded.

He scoffed at her audacity. She was in no position to be bossing him around.

"Why the fuck are you here on Christmas eve anyways?" He baited, "Your own family not good enough?"

"Fuck you." She glowered, "You don't know me."

Without another word, she whipped the front door open and disappeared down the steps. He ground his teeth together, still infuriated by that woman. He slammed the door shut, hoping that she heard it wherever she'd gone off too. Signaling that she was no longer welcome in his mother's house.

****

**~(SOA)~**

He pulled his vest on over his head and he descended the staircase. His muscles ached and his bones cracked. It'd been too long since he slept in the proper bed. The clubhouse bunks weren't good on lumbar support.

"Mijo?" His mother called from the living room.

He rounded the corner and found his frail mother attempting to hang the angel up on the top of the tree. He rushed over and snatched it from her hands, while guiding her back to the couch.

"Mi carina never forgets to decorate." She commented.

He inhaled, "It's fine Ma. I've got it."

He turned away from her and reached up to balance the angel figurine one of the top branches. Proud of his work, he turned around and gestured to the tree.

"See?"

His mother shook her head, "You fired her, didn't you."

"Ma." He intoned, not interested in having this conversation.

His mother crossed her arms, "That's not how I raised you, Happy. That woman comes here every other day to make sure that I have everything I need. Every holiday she goes out of her way to decorate the house, making me feel as if my house is still my home and not a prison. You never once tried getting to know her. All you've done is send her paychecks and nothing else. That woman is more like a daughter to me than the babysitter that she is."

He gulped, unprepared for his mother's wrath. With all the fury of a Latina mother, she stood up and smacked him hard on the arm. He hissed and backed away.

"You're going to go to her apartment and apologize." He opened his mouth to protest but she smacked him again, "No. You're going. I don't care how long it takes, you're not allowed back in my house until she's heard your apology."

He groaned. Of course. How was it that he accidently paired his mother up with a woman as hard headed as she was? He wiped a hand down his face and brushed past his mother and her glare to go get dressed.

****

**~(SOA)~**

He stood in the courtyard, counting the numbers above each doorway. He glanced down at the paper his mother handed him and found the right address. He trudged towards her apartment door, unhappy and pissed. He wouldn't even be in this situation had he not hired her in the first place.

Balancing the three containers of warm homemade food, he rapped his knuckles against her door. He waited, listening to her rustle on the other side of the door. She opened it, took one look at him and slammed it shut again.

He sighed, knocking again.

"Fuck off." She called through the door.

He tried a third time and was answered by the sound of her sliding the lock into place. He closed his eyes fighting the twitch in his arm to grab his gun. If he shot her, then he wouldn't have any more problems. However, the image of his mother's glare reflected behind his eyes and he bowed his head.

He set the containers down to the left of her step and sat down. He leaned back against the door, getting comfortable. There was no way he was going back to his mother's house without following through on her orders.

****

**~(SOA)~**

… 3 hours later …

He was popping out each bullet from the chamber one by one, into the palm of his hand. The monotony keeping his mind busy and blank. A click from behind him had his reflexes taking over. He had the chamber filled and gun chocked within the seconds it took for her to open the door.

He was standing two feet from the door, killing stance equipped. She jumped at the violence of his demeanour before narrowing her eyes and frowning. He dropped the gun, making a show to put it back into the holster hidden under his cut.

"I just got off the phone with your mother." She noted, "I'm here to hear your apology so you can get off my doorstep."

He rubbed a hand over his head and cracked his shoulders.

"I'm sorry." He bit out.

She gave a bitter laugh, "Wow. That was pathetic."

He ground his teeth together, "Fuck this. I can find Ma another worker. If you're gonna be a bitch about it."

"I'm being the bitch?" Her voice raised, "You're the one who showed up, yelled at me, fired me and then held me at gunpoint. But I'm the one being a bitch."

He rolled his eyes, "I have better things to be doing."

"I'm sure you do." She hinted.

Her tone set him off again and he flew into her face, his entire body looming over hers. She put her hands on his chest, intending to shove him away from her when he captured her lips with his. She protested at his advance, leaned back and slapped him across the face.

"No one gets to kiss me," She admonished, "Not without my consent."

"Woman, I'm going to kiss you now. OK?" He growled, emphasizing the last word.

She licked her lips, giving him an evil smirk, "That's better. Yes, ok."

He bowed towards her as she grabbed the lapels of his cut. They crashed into one another, her door swinging on it's hinges and slamming into the wall. The sound of their anger turning into something more passionate.

****

**~(SOA)~**

_… 5 years later …_

I heard the sound of his boots before he even knocked on the door. I chuckled inwardly. Opening the fridge, I grabbed the beer that I kept around for when he decided to visit. His knock was hard and with a purpose, a reflection of him as a person. I opened the door to find him standing there with three Tupperware containers under his arm.

"Ah," I smiled, "She's making you make the yearly trip then?"

He grunted and pushed past me into the kitchen. He dropped the containers onto the table, toed off his boots, grabbed the bottle from my hand and stomped his way into the living room. I smiled and shook my head. I nudged the door closed, flicking the lock and picking up the first container. I grinned. Mama Lowman knew my favourites. I peeled off the top, grabbed a spoon from the drawer and followed after Happy.

I relaxed onto the sofa next to him, tucking my legs under me. Happy was leaning back, beer at his lips and remote pointed at the TV. He was channel surfing, hoping to find something to keep himself occupied. I plunged my spoon into the Tupperware, shoveling a bite of homemade macaroni and cheese into my mouth.

The two of sat there in relative silence, enjoying each other's company. Him drinking and me eating. I ate through half my snack, before placing it on the coffee table. We'd been in this routine for a few years now. Every Christmas he ended up on my doorstep with a peace offering.

The first year it was unexpected, seeing as Mama forced him into it. If anything could be said about him, it was that he loved that woman. Unconditionally. She knew it too. Knew the kind of hold she held over him. He'd never not listen to her, even if what she asked him to do pissed him off.

On the second year, I offered him a beer and that's loosely how we ended up here. It didn't explain the off season visits I generally got, but obviously we fell into some sort of relationship.

"Do you think she's caught on to us?" I asked.

He gazed down at me, and paused to think for a moment. He ended up nodding, "Probably."

I shook my head, laughing, "You ever going to tell her?"

"No." His answer was simple.

I smiled, "Should I?"

He glanced at me again, before shrugging. I nodded with a pout. He was keen to just leave things the way they were. No labels, no explanations. It was easy this way. I wondered how long it would take Mama to pry it out of me. She'd left it alone for quite some time now.

I was pulled from my thoughts by Happy's arm sliding across my shoulders and tugging me towards him. I reached for my throw blanket, and draped it over both of us as I laid my head in the crook between his neck and shoulder. He turned his head towards me and pressed a kiss to my temple.

"Merry Christmas." He murmured.

I wrapped my arms around his stomach, snuggling against him, "Merry Christmas."

I caught the simple smile on his mouth and let him be. I wouldn't out our situation to Mama. If she wanted to ask, then I'd answer her questions, but this was good. We were good. I enjoyed him and his company. I didn't need anything more. I was content to just have him, as he was.


End file.
